The present invention relates to mortuary record containers of a nature to function as memorabilia capsules and be buried with the deceased for the purpose of identifying the deceased and memorializing such information as pertinent dates, progeny, and perhaps a short history of the person's life and accomplishments. Various such containers have been proposed, among them cremation urns which include a chamber for enclosing memorabilia. Exemplary of devices which have been proposed for this purpose are some of the containers disclosed in the following United States patents:
1,328,988: Eckert et al. PA1 1,712,680: Svensson PA1 1,785,582: Hansen PA1 4,324,026: Craft
Some of the containers which are disclosed in these patents are unsuited to my purpose which is to design a durable capsule which is constructed of contemporary materials and so designed as to be buried with the deceased to function as a virtually "forever" personal identification.